Doctor Why in a Boring Adventure with the Daleks
by Aiko Heiwa
Summary: The Doctor is on an adventure with his cousin, Doctor Why, for some reason. While on the adventure, they encounter the dastardly Daleks.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor, the famous Time Lord, is now travelling with his cousin, Doctor Why, because his cousin's parents think that this will be good for the both of them to bond or something. I don't really know, I'm writing this damn thing at 6:00 in the morning because I thought it would be funny. Wait is this breaking the fourth wall? Hello reader! I can tell you are currently on an Internet connected device.

Now where was I? Oh right, the Doctor and his cousin were travelling in the TARDIS when suddenly something went wrong.

"Something has gone wrong!" exclaimed the Doctor, repeating what I just said. "The TARDIS central time-space loop stablization amplifier is malfunctioning!" He began to frantically push buttons on the control console.

"What should I do?" asked Doctor Why.

The Doctor, still frantically pushing buttons replied, "Reverse the polarity of the neutron flow!"

"Um, okay," replied his cousin, who then, not knowing what to do, pushed a blue button on the TARDIS control console. After pushing it, the lights in the TARDIS suddenly all went out. "That didn't do anything."

The Doctor audibly sighed, "Right, try inverting the reversed illumination activation switch in order to direct the power to the main gauges."

"What?"

"Push the button again."

"Roger, Uncle," replied Doctor Why, who then pushed the button again and the lights in the TARDIS came back on.

The Doctor put his hand on his cousin's shoulder, "Very good. It appears that the TARDIS has landed." He pressed a button on the control panel and a screen slid up, showing what was outside the TARDIS. The screen displayed a large forest with a pathway going through the centre of it.

Doctor Why looked at the screen and said, "Trees, eh? Thought for sure we'd be in another quarry."

The Doctor began to put on his coat, "Well come on then. Don't you want to see what's on this planet we're on?" He then left the TARDIS leaving his cousin alone. "Come on!" he called out from outside the TARDIS.

"Coming, Uncle Doctor!" Doctor Why replied as he began to head toward the TARDIS doors. Upon reaching the TARDIS doors, he stepped outside.

"Let's go," said the Doctor while smiling. "This planet seems very interesting." He then began to walk down the path, followed closely by his cousin.

"Do you know what any of this is?" asked his cousin.

"No."

"I thought you were supposed to be a genius."

"Shut up."

"I was just saying," began Doctor Why before he stopped. "Uncle, what's that in those bushes?" He pointed at the bushes he just mentioned in the dialogue that you just read because there was something in them that was moving.

"I don't know," replied the Doctor, motioning for his cousin to get back. "But I'll be ready for it." He took out a bag of jellybabies and prepared to stop whatever was in the bushes.

As the Doctor stood ready with his bag of jellybabies, the whatever was hiding in the bushes came out. The Doctor and his cousin both gasped in surprise at what they saw and you probably already know what it is because you know the title of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Out of the bushes stepped a lone Cyberman. Not a Dalek like you probably thought it would have been, I tricked you. Anyway, the Doctor and his cousin/nephew slowly stepped back as the Cybermen stepped towards them.

"What is it?" asked Doctor Why with a nervous expression on his face.

"It's a Cyberman," explained the Doctor. "They come from the planet Mondas and were once humanoid. They slowly replaced their bodies with mechanical parts. I met them during my first incarnation and they were really rather creepy with cloth faces and a disturbing sing-song voice. I later encountered them duri-"

Before he could finish, however, the Cyberman raised his arm and pointed at the two Time Lords. "You are the Doctor," the Cyberman said. "And you, small one. Who are you?"

Doctor Why looked squarely at the Cyberman, "I am Doctor Why. Cousin or nephew of the Doctor, I'm not sure which, it's very vague since the only other relative of the Doctor was his granddaughter."

The Cyberman clenched his fist tightly. "Excellent!" he declared oddly emotionally. "Now I will have captured _two_ Time Lords."

"Capture us?" the Doctor replied sarcastically. "I dare say you can't have captured us if we can still escape!" He then proceeded to grab his nephousin's hand and began to turn and run from the Cyberman. But before they could get far, the Cyberman fired his gun at the two Time Lords causing them to collapse on the ground.

He walked closer towards them and began to look at them. "Excellent," he declared. "Now to bring these to my commander. He shall be most pleased with me." The Cyberman then proceeded to pick up the Doctor and Doctor Why and carry them over his shoulders back into the bushes.

Soon, the Cyberman had returned to his base, which had the words CYBERBASE on it. He went up to the Cyberleader and presented him with the two Time Lords he had captured.

"I see you have captured the Doctor," noted the Cyberleader. "But who is this one? I do not recognize him."

"He is a relative of the Doctor's," explained the Cyberman. "He is _another_ Time Lord."

The Cyberleader looked at the Cyberman and said, almost with a twinge of proudness in his voice, "You have done very well. You are dismissed." The Cyberleader then took the two Time Lords and carried them away.

"Now what do I do?" the Cyberman asked himself. "I am a cyborg with no emotions. What do I do for fun?" Then the Cyberman went and did something and I'm too lazy to think of something for him to do because he's not a main character in this story, so just use your imagination.

Meanwhile, the Cyberleader had tied the Doctor and his cousin/nephew up to a chair. "Wake up, Time Lords," he declared. "I have questions to ask you."

Doctor Why was the first one to awaken, "What do you want, you man in foil?"

The Cyberleader turned and glared at the Time Lord, well, he would have if he could glare, "I was not talking to you. I was talking to the Doctor."

Doctor Why smiled a coy smile, "You said Time Lords, plural. Meaning you were including me in your statement."

"Regardless, I am intending to question the Doctor."

"Well, what do you want to know?" the Doctor asked the Cyberleader.

"Why are you on this world?"

"How should I know, the TARDIS crashed here. I didn't tell it to come here."

"You _lie_!" accused the Cyberleader as he pointed his finger at the Doctor. "But we have ways of getting the truth out." The Cyberleader then motioned for a Cyberman to come over to them.

"What do you require?" asked the Cyberman.

"Take the Doctor to the interrogation room," he answered. "See to it that you get the truth out from him."

"What about the other?"

"Leave him here, he is of no harm to us. He is but a child."

"I'm not a child!" angrily piped up Doctor What. "I'm 107!"

"Very well," replied the Cyberman. "Come with me." He then proceeded to grab a hold of the Doctor's hand and picked him up and took him out of the room.

"What are they going to do to him?" asked Doctor What to the Cyberleader.

"Question him," answered the Cyberleader. "But if he does not answer, they will use the mind probe."

"No, not the mind probe," replied Doctor What with a very odd inflection in his voice.

"I shall leave now," said the Cyberleader. "The room is entirely sealed, there is no escape." The Cyberleader then left the room, leaving Doctor What to wonder what they were doing to his cousin/uncle.


End file.
